


And Suddenly, Kyoya Believed in Soulmates.

by eyeles



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Piano, Romantic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slightly Sad, Some Plot, Soulmates, Tamaki Suoh needs a hug, Timeline What Timeline, You are gay, author is projecting, i am gay, kyoya is gay, kyoya ootori needs a hug, ohshc, tamaki is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeles/pseuds/eyeles
Summary: You can communicate telepathically with your soulmate, but you only know their first name.Tamaki is convinced his soulmate is an asshole. Kyoya is convinced he doesn't deserve one. With a simple conversation, their worlds change forever.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	And Suddenly, Kyoya Believed in Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my partner (hi!!! ily!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+partner+%28hi%21%21%21+ily%21%29).



> Soulmates AU: You can communicate telepathically with your soulmate, but you only know their first name.

You can communicate telepathically with your soulmate, but you only know their first name.

Tamaki Suoh was convinced that his soulmate was an asshole. His entire life, his soulmate would rarely send messages. Only once every few days did Tamaki receive a message - and when he did, it was only to assure him that the soulmate in question was alive. Tamaki tried time and time again to get his soulmate to talk to him, but it just didn’t happen. Not even on the latest nights where no human would be working. The most that he got was his soulmate’s name.

Kyoya.

By the time Tamaki entered high school, he started treating Kyoya the same. Kyoya no longer knew what Tamaki was thinking about, what he was interested in, not even how his day went.  _ Two can play at that game, Kyoya. _ What Tamaki expected was an apology from the man expected to be his one true match.

Instead, he got silence.

So Tamaki lived his life. He entered Ouran Academy, where he founded the Ouran High School Host Club. Funnily enough, the man he started the club with was named Kyoya.  _ It’s a common name, _ Tamaki thought.  _ It would be useless to even ask. _ The blonde recruited more members and eventually, he had surrounded himself with people that he knew as family.

Nobody really talked about their soulmates to each other - it was just one of those things that you didn’t do. Schoolchildren did all the time, but it wasn’t common in adult life. Even with a direct connection to your other half, people still found reasons to cheat and break up. Naturally, people began avoiding the subject altogether. Tamaki had only asked Haruhi about her soulmate once; All she said was, “that’s a bit personal, don’t you think, Senpai?” and they moved on.

Honey talked about his soulmate all the time, how they were so funny and so perfect for him. He talked about how his soulmate liked the same sweets as him, and even had a stuffed animal of their own. Mori only said that his soulmate was a woman who lived in America. Hikaru and Karou spoke of their soulmates rarely, but when they did - it seemed like they both had perfect matches.

When asked, Kyoya says his soulmate is his other half. That’s all he says, leaving everyone wondering what person could possibly be the other half of Kyoya Ootori.

In reality, Kyoya longed for his soulmate’s voice again. Well, it was his own voice, but the words weren’t. The words were ones that Kyoya would never say himself. He regrets ever ignoring his soulmate, but he tells himself that it had to be done.  _ If I am to impress my father at all, I can only focus on work _ . Kyoya flips through another page of his book.  _ Once I’ve done that, I can talk to him. _ In a way, blocking out his soulmate was a punishment to Kyoya - he often convinced himself that he didn’t deserve a soulmate.  _ Tamaki _ , he thought. It was a common name in Japan, but one he didn’t expect to belong to one of the closest people in his life. He brushed it off, thinking that there was no way a person like  _ him _ would be his soulmate. He even convinced himself that soulmates didn’t truly exist.

Kyoya was taken away from his thoughts when he heard a piano begin to play. This was a music room, after all. He glanced up from his book and saw the one and only Tamaki Suoh playing the piano softly. He looked around the room and saw nobody else - it was just them. The music continued, filling Kyoya with a sudden longing and sadness. He ignored the thought, instead heading back to his book.

_ Are you there? _

His heart stopped for a moment. That wasn’t…  _ Him _ . Was it? Suddenly, he heard it again.

_ Hello? _

Kyoya glanced up again. Tamaki was playing the piano still, keys dancing across the keyboard and making noise.

_ I am here. _

Kyoya stared at the words on the page as he responded. He didn’t read them, his mind was too busy clearing itself in hopes to hear the response of his soulmate. His other half.

_ Where have you been, Kyoya? _

Kyoya closed his eyes for a moment, heart faltering for a moment. He took a few seconds to come up with a response. The piano continued, slightly offbeat.

_ I could ask you the same, Tamaki. _

The piano paused for a moment, but then continued gracefully. Kyoya continued staring at the words on the page of his book, absolutely frozen in place.

_ I stopped talking because you kept ignoring me. That’s not very gentlemanly of you, you know. _

_ I never said I was a gentleman. I apologize, though - I have work. _

_ You don’t have any time in your day to talk to your soulmate? _

_ I suppose not. _

It went silent after that. Kyoya shut his eyes again and sighed deeply, attempting to return his attention to his book. A minute later, the piano stopped. Tamaki stood up and left the room, hands buried in his pockets.

That night, Kyoya was getting ready for bed. He couldn’t help but feel guilty over his interaction with Tamaki. He brushed his teeth, avoiding eye contact with himself in the mirror. As he climbed into bed, he felt his heart grow heavier. Rubbing at his eyelids, he finally gave in.

_ I believe I owe you an apology, Tamaki. _

Kyoya sat in silence, anxiously waiting for his soulmate to respond. After a minute, he began to believe that he had lost him for real this time. Finally, the silence broke.

_ How are we soulmates? _

Kyoya furrowed his brow.

_ What do you mean by that? _

In his room, Tamaki laid in bed on his side. His eyes were red and puffy from crying all evening - his own soulmate didn’t want him. The person that was allegedly a perfect match for him, his literal other half, couldn’t even make time for him out of his day. It broke Tamaki; After all, how was he supposed to think he was loveable when his own soulmate clearly didn’t love him.

_ We clearly aren’t meant to be soulmates. How could I be paired with a man who won’t even take five minutes out of his day to talk to me? I just don’t see it. _

Tamaki sat in silence for a moment. Waiting for the response of Kyoya. When he didn’t receive one, he called out again.

_ This is what I’m talking about. What exactly has got you so busy that you can’t even think of anything else? _

Rubbing his eyes, Tamaki sat up in bed and sniffled. Pulling the blankets over himself, he flopped back over on his side and tucked his head under the pillow. He desperately tried to drown out his thoughts to make room for Kyoya.

_ I honestly don’t know, Tamaki. I can’t come up with an appropriate response. _

Tamaki responded, frustrated.

_ You’re talking like some corporate robot. _

After a few more minutes of silence, Tamaki had believed that Kyoya once again gave up on trying to talk to him. Tamaki Suoh, the man so unloveable that his soulmate didn’t even want him.

_ Can we start over, Tamaki? _

In his bed, Kyoya rolled over to his side. He stared at the wall, the same as he had been doing for the past half hour. His mind was cleared except for the thoughts racing through about Tamaki. He couldn’t even remember where the man lived.

_ What do you mean? _

_ I mean, _ Kyoya sighed,  _ can we start from the very beginning? I’ll reintroduce myself. It appears we got off on the wrong foot. _

It took a minute for a response to come. Tears welled into Kyoyas eyes for the first time in years.

_ I’ll think about it. Goodnight, Kyoya. _

The next day, Kyoya could hardly focus on his work. School went by quickly, and he was left in the music room again to read. A few minutes into his break, Tamaki entered silently. They nodded to each other, and then Tamaki went to the piano. The music started, a somber tune echoing through the room. The blonde’s hands danced elegantly along the keyboard, the same as they always did. Even when playing such a sad song, Tamaki managed to look composed and content.

Kyoya was flipping a page when he heard it again.

_ My name is Tamaki. It’s nice to meet you, Kyoya. _

A smile began to show on Kyoyas face as he responded.

_ Hello, Tamaki. It’s nice to hear from you. I suppose we can start off easy. What country do you live in? _

The song Tamaki was playing came to an end. To contrast the sad song he played previously, he began playing an equally slow, yet happier, tune.

_ I live in Japan. The same as you, if I remember correctly - am I right? _

_ You are. I’m surprised you remember. _

_ I remember what little you told me, Kyoya. What do you do for fun? _

Kyoya had to think for a moment -  _ fun. _ What did Kyoya consider fun? It was hard to come up with an answer, but he eventually did.

_ I don’t really have time for fun. Between managing my family business and my after-school club, it’s hard to find time for things that I find entertaining. I enjoy reading, however. What about you? _

The piano faltered for a moment but continued steadily after.

_ I love the outdoors, and I especially love music. I enjoy making people happy. _

Kyoya felt himself smile again as he turned the page of the book, still not reading but only staring at the words.

_ You sound lovely, Tamaki. _

_ I want to know more about you. _

Kyoya furrowed his brow, and glanced up. Tamaki was playing the piano still, face focused intently on the keys. His hands seemed to move on their own. The brown-eyed boy looked out the window and watched the birds fly.

_ What do you want to know? _

Tamaki felt his heart race. He was frozen, aside from his hands, just staring at the piano as it played. He slowly began to move his head, and glanced outside the window at the birds flying by peacefully.

_ I want to know why you think you don’t deserve a soulmate. _

Kyoya almost dropped the book he was holding. He coughed, then tried to come up with a response.

_ What makes you believe that? _

_ It’s the only reason I can think of that would make sense.  _ Tamaki continued pressing at the keys, not caring what sound came out anymore. He mixed choruses of different songs and played the wrong melody, but hardly noticed.  _ There’s no other reason to ignore your soulmate your entire life. _

_ I don’t know what to tell you, Tamaki. _

_ You do. _

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his eyes. He turned his attention back to the birds.   
  


_ My entire life, I have had to prove myself to my father. My family legacy is important, and I have to obtain at least his approval. I believed that if I don’t deserve that, then I definitely don’t deserve a soulmate. _

Tamaki struck a sour note. It struck him to his core.

_ I understand how you feel. _

_ I don’t believe you do. _

_ What makes you think that? _

Tamaki continued playing until the song he was playing became unintelligible. He collected his thoughts carefully while waiting for a response, then began anew.  _ Waltz in A Minor, by Frederic Chopin, _ he thought to himself. Gently, he pressed the keys down.

_ To put it lightly, my family is the most influential and wealthy in it’s field. I have to compete with my siblings to be the next family patriarch, meaning I cannot let feelings get in my way. I highly doubt that you have a similar experience. _

_ In a way, you’re right. _ Tamaki continued pressing at the keys.  _ I couldn’t imagine going through something like that. But we’re not too different, you know. Honestly, you sound like a friend of mine. He has a similar situation, but I think he’s handling it better than you are. _

Kyoya huffs lightly.

_ I don’t understand why you want to know so much about me. _

_ We’re literally soulmates. _

_ That doesn’t mean you get to invade my privacy. _

The piano became heavier, and Tamaki pressed harder on the keys.

_ I just want to know why you don’t love me. _

Kyoya’s breath hitched. The words swam through his head.  _ I just want to know why you don’t love me. _ What made him think that?

_ Of course I love you. We’re soulmates. _

_ Soulmates doesn’t guarantee love. You can see that everywhere in life. My parents aren’t soulmates, but they loved each other. _

_ You’re illegitimate. _

_ So what if I am? _

_ I didn’t know that. _

_ Are you forgetting that you ignored me for the past five years? _

Kyoya closed his book. He couldn’t even pretend to read it anymore. His mind was racing, trying to figure out a response.

_ Perhaps we should move on. You said you enjoy the outdoors - is there anything specific you like? _

_ I like walking through the rose garden. It’s pretty, especially at this time of year.  _ The piano began to slow down before it came to a stop. A few seconds later, Tamaki restarted the song.  _ What do you look like? _

Kyoya’s heart began racing along with his mind. This was the most that Tamaki would ever know about him.

_ I’m five-foot-eleven. I have black hair and I wear glasses, that’s about all there is to look at. My eyes are brown. What about you? _

The piano came to a sudden stop. Kyoya looked up from his lap, and saw Tamaki, who had broken his contact with the piano and was now staring directly at him, a puzzled yet hopeful look drawn across his face.

_ It’s you, _ the voice in Kyoya’s mind called.

Kyoya stared back.

_ Kyoya Ootori. _

He furrowed his brow. Tamaki broke into a smile, eyes filled with tears. The two stood up in unison, the message finally receiving Kyoya’s brain.

_ Tamaki Suoh. _

With a burst of emotion, they ran at each other. As quickly as they had left their spots, they collided. With arms tightly wrapped around him, Tamaki let his tears fall. Kyoya even began crying himself.

“It’s you,” Tamaki laughed.

“It’s been you all along,” Kyoya whispered into Tamaki’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

They pulled apart, tear-stained cheeks and all. A smile grew on Kyoyas face.

“Mon amour,” Tamaki whispered, “it’s always been you.”

Tamaki reached toward Kyoya’s face, wiping away a tear. Placing his other hand on his jaw, they leaned in.

And suddenly, Kyoya believed in soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> please take note that there was literally no spoken communication until the very end. i love me some symbolism.


End file.
